It takes 21 minutes for 5 people to paint 5 walls. How many minutes does it take 8 people to paint 8 walls?
Explanation: Imagine that each person is assigned one wall, and all 5 people begin painting at the same time. Since everyone will finish painting their assigned wall after 21 minutes, it takes one person 21 minutes to paint one wall. If we have 8 people and 8 walls, we can again assign one wall to each person. Everyone will take 21 minutes to paint their assigned wall. In other words, it takes 21 minutes for 8 people to paint 8 walls.